


The Ghost of you

by Oikawasfavoritemilkbread



Category: My characters - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Poems, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasfavoritemilkbread/pseuds/Oikawasfavoritemilkbread
Summary: Love is a crucial thing, especially when you can't let go of your loved ones.
Kudos: 1





	The Ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem, that I had mixed feelings about, when writing it. This is my first time writing on ao3, so pardon me, if I get something wrong. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my poem. This is not a fanfic, however I'll be posting fanfics, on Wattpad and on here.

Rosy lips

Kissable face

Hot body

Brown eyes suffocating me

And it feels like heaven

The secrets we share

The kisses we shared

The times we held hands

Why doesn’t it feel the same now?

Why does it feel so different?

Is it a lack of something?

I hear rain

The strumming of something

And my heart feels on fire

Every time we are together

Things change

When You look down at me

What do you see?

Do you see the girl who you touched?

The girl who’d stay by you at night?  
The one who’d talk to you until dawn came up

The girl who loved you so dearly

You love me right?

I see you now

In the gravel kneeling down, bringing flowers.

Tears flooding, why are you crying?

You sit down on the dirt, talking about what seems to be love….

What about love?

The rain pours even more…

Im so dazed and I want to go back home, but home to who?

You’re still there siting, we don’t say anything

You're just quiet now.

What are you thinking about?

Say something

Your smiling, this sad smile

That I told you not to wear.

Your breathing is rigid, and I could tell you want to scream.

The afternoon comes in now, and you’re still here.

I can tell you want to say something to me, but you’re scared to do it.

Tell me please?

You sigh, and you take out an envelope, that has what i’m assuming a letter.

You want to speak. So speak, what’s holding you down?

You don’t say anything, you just kiss the stone, and say a goodbye. You leave the letter.

I sigh, it’s hard. This is so hard..

You picked up the letter, and it read

_Hey I miss you, how are you?_

_I know I don’t come here a lot, and I’m scared to._

_I’m scared to face you one day._

_You're special to me, you were._

_I want things to go back to the way they were._

_I’m still haunted by the ghost of you._

_I wrote this letter, to tell you goodbye._

_A good one, not the one where I never saw you._

_Goodbye…_

_I’ll miss your lips, body, soul, heart, I’ll miss all of you._

_Farewell.._

The letter ends

You smile, clenching the letter tightly.

He finally said goodbye.  
  
You look up, and you see the sky clearing, and you remember now,

Things feel different because I’m not here.

It is the lack of reality, and you aren’t here anymore,

Tears slip down your face, but you still had a smile on.

You feel different because I can’t feel you,

You look to where he was walking, and you grin.

Farewell, my good old friend, you thought, and you walked the opposite direction.

I’m facing the ghost of you.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I'm sorry if I had grammar errors in this poem, I'm still editing my other poems.


End file.
